Multi-participant content items, such as multiplayer video games, are becoming increasingly popular and widespread. As an example, multiplayer video games, such as massively multiplayer online (MMO) games, may, in some cases, enable large numbers of players from multiple remote locations to engage in related gaming experiences. Different players may sometimes participate in such games as individual characters or as members of a group, such as a team or faction. Individual players and groups may often compete against rival players and groups for control of geographic regions, weapons, financial resources and other goods and resources. Multi-participant content items may sometimes be played over long time durations, within which different participants may join, exit and, in some cases, rejoin the content item multiple times.
There are a number of characteristics associated with multi-participant content items that may change dynamically before, during and after the content items are played. These changes may sometimes occur rapidly and on a large scale basis. For example, the quantity of participants and other participant characteristics may be subject to change. As an example, a content item may start out with only 5 participants, but that number may quickly rise to 500 and, in turn, to 5,000 or even 50,000 participants or more. In addition to participant quantity, the skill level, play style, performance, preferences, interests, demographics and other participant characteristics may also be subject to change. In addition to the examples set forth above, many other characteristics associated with multi-participant content items may also be subject to change.